Fenix
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Ellos son un alma cercenada, condenada por ser. Son dos y se bastan para comerse al mundo; O solo puede que sean unos locos a los que les gusta verlo arder. Reducidos a cenizas; Como es sabido las patologías se llaman.
**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. El fragmento de Staying alive tampoco. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 _ **(Re)Burn**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

Tiene catorce años cuando le diagnostican psicopatía; él por supuesto no lo entiende, es decir, a esa capacidad, casi habilidad humana, a nombrar todo lo que es diferente y marginarlo por la misma causa. Aunque es hasta cierto punto entendible: la ciencia es el nuevo dogma, no tan distinto a su antítesis religiosa y a su vez con el mismo poder de fanatismo. Antes se les llama brujos, (tocados por el demonio) malditos, hoy eran locos, "enfermos mentales". La única diferencia es que en vez de llevarlos a la horca los recluían en un "sanatorio", como si lo suyo en verdad fuera una enfermedad que pudiese ser sanada —como si él lo necesitara—.

Qué clase de falacia era esa.

II

* * *

Está loco.

Puede afirmarlo con seguridad. Más no hay que confundirlo con su predicamento, ese hecho no tiene nada que ver, o quizá sí después de todo parece ser la causa desencadenante.

Su cordura perece ante cada pasillo similar que recorre, una tras otra vez, en esa jaula llamada "psiquiátrico". Su mente se pierde poco a poco en la sala común donde están los que pueden convivir pacíficamente —todos, él, perdidos en esa nube de narcóticos, supone que olvidaron advertirles que estarían en pruebas de dopaje— con los medicamentos correctos.

¿Lo considerarían más enfermo por pedir regalías de las ganancias que las empresas farmacéuticas —término burocrático para los narcos legales— están haciendo con él?

Mientras observa el exterior desde su celda (se recuerda que debe llamarla habitación), decide que no; no desea extender su condena.

III

* * *

Le cuesta un mes ordenar sus impulsos y crear la máscara perfecta, un mes en esa habitación aislada. Dos semanas más para encontrar los patrones correctos de acciones y respuesta que su psiquiatra quiere escuchar para asegurar su traslado de habitación.

Cuando la dejan solo con su compañero de habitación, sonríe porque sabe que ha ganado.

Sus ojos castaños se ven reflejados en los de su compañero que como azules espejos le muestran su verdadero rostro. En ellos puede observar la máscara (suya y de él) y no puede ser más perfecto ha encontrado al sujeto indicado para llevar a cabo sus planes de escape.

IV

* * *

Conoce la demencia —y la libertad— a manos de su nuevo compañero. Esos chispeantes glaciares castaños, encierran tantos misterios que solo lo llevan admirarlos y quedar a su merced. Pronto aprende que él es demasiado grande para estar dentro de la institución y que si lo sigue al pie de la letra su lugar allá fuera —junto a él— está asegurado.

V

* * *

Lenguas de fuego iluminan todo, consumiendo rápidamente la construcción frente a ellos.

Ríe hasta que sus pulmones no pueden más y siente que le colapsarán (aunque eso no sea biológicamente posible), mientras él se desase en la emoción del momento su compañero inerte mira la escena con total atención. Curioso, se dirige hacía este. Lo observa.

Al poco tiempo los ojos llegan a su encuentro. El tigre ha despertado. Sonríe picaresco. Algunas demostraciones sentimentales humanas le parecían atractivas; un objeto de estudio que como tal debía ser analizado. Y allí estaba a él a su merced y completo alcance. Prácticamente suyo, por disposición propia. La lealtad nunca le había parecido más conveniente.

—El ruido de tus pensamientos aturde mis oídos.

—Tus instintos tan agudos como de costumbre, Tigre—. Una sonrisa llena en totalidad se muestra en los labios contrarios. Perfecto depredador; le fascina. Esa sea quizá la razón de su sobrevivencia.

—Cuáles son los planes para dominar al mundo—. La ironía le gusta tanto como la idea. Sebastian Moran avanza sin esperar respuesta.

Y entonces ríe quedo y empieza a caminar con los pensamientos bullendo —como la que alguna vez fue su prisión—, en busca de las mejores opciones a seguir, sin mirar atrás. Libre; porque si le cuestionan: él no está loco, tampoco hay lugar que le retenga ni fuerza que le pare. Y si alguien se atreve hay un depredador que le respalda.

—Que empiece la diversión… —la demencia como el susurro se pierde en el aire.

 _You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

 _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',_

 _and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Las primeras escenas no tienen nombre directamente escrito… Con pretensión me parece que se sobreentiende quién es el narrador. Si hay dudas pregunten. El título un pobre intento de juegos de palabras entre: Renacer y quemar, incendiar, incinerar; a falta de otro mejor.

Después de mucho tiempo regreso a mis raíces MorMor, ya extrañaba mucho a la sensual, peligrosa y demente pareja. Muy implícito y subliminal parece estar ahí.

A posibilidad de estar fuera de carácter una disculpa.

No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.

Bueno, espero que les gustara.

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
